Seuls, ensemble
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: Parce que même s'ils sont seuls, ils restent ensemble quoi qu'il advienne.


Kurogane était assis sur le canapé installé dans la véranda de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient été accueillis. C'était une jolie maison, dont le propriétaire était un botaniste sympathique mais timide qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, mais la pièce était éteinte. Aussi, quand Fye entra pour s'asseoir aux côté de Kurogane, il alluma la lampe apposée au mur au-dessus d'eux. On voyait le jardin au travers des baies vitrées.

"Tu as de la chance, tu trouves souvent un monde dont l'écriture ressemble à la tienne."

"Oui... ça occupe."

Fye sourit, s'allongea sur le côté et posa la tête sur les jambes de son ami. Kurogane posa son bras sur son épaule, de sorte à continuer de lire. Un silence confortable s'installa autour d'eux, entre les parois de verre du jardin d'hiver. Fye avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'il ne tentait pas vraiment de cacher, et que Kurogane avait fait semblant de ne pas relever. Même lorsqu'il repensa à la petite morsure de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée, il continua de sourire. Parce que toutes les filles du monde pouvait faire du charme à son Kurogane, c'était uniquement avec lui qu'il vivait de tel moment. C'était uniquement avec lui qu'il avait cette complicité. C'était uniquement avec lui qu'il partageait un lien aussi fort. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire davantage, se blottit un peu plus contre Kurogane. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule et tenait son livre de l'autre. La main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Fye bougeait de temps à autre pour caresser doucement, comme par réflexe, comme s'il n'y pensait pas, le tissu qui la couvrait. Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus larges, un peu plus tendres. Elle descendit le long de son bras, passa sous la manche et remonta pour caresser la peau nue et fraîche de cette épaule ronde et osseuse. Fye la baissa, l'invitant à remonter le long de sa clavicule, jusqu'à son cou qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts avant de retracer les os saillant de sous cette peau trop fine, diaphane. Fye n'osait pas bouger. Malgré l'état de joie dans lequel il était, il était tout de même inquiet. Inquiet de faire un faux-pas et que Kurogane arrête de lui prodiguer ces traitements qu'il aurait souhaité plus fréquents. Il laissa s'échapper un petit soupir.

"Ca va..?"

"Mh-hm, oui..."

Kurogane dégagea sa main du t-shirt qui commençait d'être déformé, la posa dans le cou de Fye. Il posa son livre. Il aimait à dessiner les traits anguleux de Fye du bout des doigts, aurait voulu y laisser une empreinte _visible._ Il l'observa un moment; ses lèvres minces, tendues; ses pommettes; la façon dont ses paupières étaient animées de soubresauts lorsqu'elles voulaient s'ouvrir mais que leur propriétaire les forçait à rester fermer; son front visible malgré la lourde frange qui le dissimulait... Il eut un rictus, posa sa main sur les cheveux de Fye. Doux, clairs, pas vraiment coiffés, fluides entre ses doigts. L'air lui correspondait tellement bien... Il réprima un soupir, ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient seuls, ensemble.

Lorsqu'il regarde Fye à nouveau, il dormait d'un sommeil léger, était un peu secoué des spasmes qui agitent le corps au fur et à mesure que l'on tombe dans un sommeil plus lourd. La main qu'il avait posé sur sa tête accentuait le poids de Fye contre ses jambes, le rendait plus réel encore, plus présent.

Avec lui.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, la posa doucement contre le mur; le sommeil commençait à l'étreindre lui aussi, mais il se refusait à réveiller Fye et le déranger pour aller se coucher. Ne se l'avouant qu'à moitié, il aimait à passer de tels moments et n'avait absolument aucune intention de les bouleverser quand ils arrivaient. Il n'était pas installé confortablement, son cou avait pris un mauvais angle qui le tiraillerait à son réveil mais la main de Fye sur sa cuisse et sa tête contre son ventre lui était plus précieux qu'un oreiller ou une nuit de sommeil.


End file.
